


A Bet of Frustration

by aviselan (lunairetic)



Series: Ava Lavellan Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunairetic/pseuds/aviselan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr prompt with the phrase "I'm so happy you're alive." Ava makes a bet out of frustration with Sera, and is seriously injured in Emprise du Lion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bet of Frustration

She had gotten too close. It was making her head swim, and her breathing came in rasps. The singing was so loud in her blood. Why did she think that they could fight the Templars here? Why did she think she could take a _behemoth_ by herself?

There was so much red. Red lyrium, red Templars, red blood, everywhere. Was it theirs or hers? Or her companions? Solas. Where was he? If he was hurt, she..

But no, her side felt like it was burning and freezing in rapid sequence. That was her blood in the snow, then. It would explain the faintness she was feeling along with the world rapidly spinning. Ava didn’t remember lyrium affecting her like this. Though, Varric did say that the red stuff was weirder. She just hadn’t been this close to it, and certainly hadn’t tried to touch the stuff before. Then how…

Oh, she remembered the hulking thing swinging at her. Solas was off throwing spells out of her line of sight. Cassandra had been taunting one of them off of Sera. The Templar abomination had hit her side, breaking ribs and cutting raggedly through her armor.

Oh yes, she remembered now.

Ava grimaced. She and Sera had been goading each other. Sera had made a remarkably off-handed comment about elves always taking the elves, and while Solas had tried to take her mind from it, Ava could not just let it go. She had been awfully crass to Ava about her being an elf, and Dalish as well, and the stress from that had been building up exponentially. So, Ava suggested letting off some steam by taking out a nearby group of Red Templars. It was something that needed to be done anyway, and she wanted to have some excuse to light someone OTHER than her companions on fire.

She couldn’t remember lying down in the snow. That was odd. Frost had crept into the wound at her side, though her veins still sang with fire from the lyrium. Oh, red was spreading out into the snow. That was coming from her, wasn’t it?

Footsteps crunched in the snow as Cassandra and Sera shouted, running towards here where she lay. She couldn’t see or hear Solas, and cold fear gripped her stomach. Why weren’t they running after him? Had he fallen? _No!_ She wanted to scream, _Go find Solas! I’ll be fine!_

That was a lie. She was dying in the snow, but so could Solas.

Black crept into the corners of her vision.

A rush of wind blew passed her, and she was drowning in sage green before Cassandra and Sera could make it to her. Warm hands peeled the cloth away from her skin. It had already begun to freeze, and she screamed as it ripped from the wound. Her hands crackled with lightning to lash out at the invasion, but the same warm hands caressed her face to whisper soothing comforts to her. She saw the steely blue of his eyes, stern and grim, auburn brows furrowed with worry.

“I am sorry, vhenan..” Solas lamented for a beat before smoothing out his expression and pressing into the wound.

Her vision went black.

\--

It was darker, when she woke. And it was distinctly warmer than she remembered it being, with less clothing than she remembered wearing.

Light flickered through a small opening in a tent that she had assumed had been put up since she went unconscious. Ava felt as though she could think more clearly, though her blood still buzzed with the song of lyrium, cacophonous but muted. It felt like her eyes were pulsing, and she pressed her palms into the sockets to quiet them.

There was still pain in her bones, deep and hot, but her skin felt like it had closed up and she was no longer bleeding freely. As the throbbing in her eyes mellowed down, Ava moved her fingers delicately to the bandaging that had been wrapped around her midsection. They were layered neatly, and wrapped with a small tight knot, the work of a healer.

The flap of the tent opened, letting in more light. Ava frowned as cold air rushed into the previously warm tent. She glanced to the intruder, and her eyes met the steely blue of Solas’s. She sucked in a breath, and his gaze softened as he knelt by her side. He set down a wooden bowl of steaming water with linen soaking inside.

His eyes darted to the bandages before sweeping her face once again. His eyes drank her in, relieved to see her awake.

Ava moved to sit upright, her ribs and back aching from the reclining position she had been in.

“Vhenan, you mustn’t move just yet. You are still gravely injured.” His voice was quiet, colored with worry.

She hissed, but pushed forward.

“I’m tired of lying down. And besides, I’ve been hurt worse and in more dire situations.” Breathing hurt and she tried to cast a small spell to kill the pain. Ava had never been great at healing magics, so it was closer to causing pain elsewhere to keep the pain of her ribs from being as noticeable.

Solas sighed, exasperated, and a cooling spell washed over her. The pain was less sharp, more of a dull throb than piercing into her lungs.

“That does not mean you needed to challenge Sera and take on a behemoth by yourself, just to prove your point.” He was patronizing her now.

Ignoring the jab, Ava let out a relieved moan, only to suck in her breath sharply as she was pulled into a firm embrace. Her eyes snapped wide open as Solas’ woolen sweater scratched against her skin, heat radiating from him and soaking into her skin.

His fingers buried themselves in her hair, which had been undone and fell over her shoulders and down her back. He breathed deep into her neck, his lips whispering against her skin and raising it to gooseflesh.

Ava wasn’t familiar with Solas initiating contact like this, so it was startling. She wasn’t quite sure how to respond, until he began pulling away. Without further thought, Ava crushed him back against her.

Solas kissed her temple and breathed.

“Regardless, I am so very happy that you yet live.”

Snorting, she pulled back.

“As if I’d die losing a bet to Sera.”

Solas chuckled and proceeded to kiss every inch of her face, Ava laughing.

 


End file.
